WO 2010/037772 relates to the problem with polyethylene and other polymers in especially animal fats. The examples in WO 2010/037772 relates to animal fats containing up to 500 ppm PE (polyethylene). However, the purification method for removal of PE (and other insolubles) from the oil is bleaching in combination with filtration.